Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 4 Krattastrophe!
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: After a brotherly argument, Martin and Chris start going their separate ways, and it ends up almost hurting each other, literally. But when Chris is in a near-death situation, the Kratt Bros realize they need to love and forgive.


The Wild Kratts were in the Indonesian rainforest. Chris was meditating, and the others were playing volleyball.

"Catch, Martin!" said Rico. He set him up for him to spike it.

"Got it!" he said, as he spiked it over the net.

"Oh, it's mine, it's mine!" said Nic.

"I'm coming for it!" said Aviva. However, they ran into each other, bumped their heads, and missed the shot. The others laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny. But you won't be laughing that long." said Aviva.

"It would be easier if we weren't playing three against two." said Nic.

"Yeah, Chris. Why don't you come and play with us?" said Martin.

"Look, as leader, I must be ready to use my powers. That means I must be train daily." said Chris.

"Chris, it's alright to take a break once in awhile. You're going to wear yourself out." said Martin.

"Yeah, but it's important to maintain my abilities. I mean, come on, I can't be like you." said Chris.

Martin looked at him funny. Something was wrong with his brother.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga..

"So which animal should we explore today? This will be the first Creature expedition with Rico, Nic, and Shira." said Martin.

"Well, we only met four creatures in this rainforest habitat. We can't see the tarsiers because their nocturnal." said Chris.

"What about the Orangutans?" asked Martin.

"Nah, too painful. How about the probascis monkey?" asked Chris.

"Do you remember what happened last time we encountered them?!" asked Martin.

Then, the answer hit them. Literally.

"Zippy! Hey, how's it going?!" said Martin.

"Whoa, a Draco Lizard. I've heard so much about them over the stories you told me." said Rico.

"I like how they can just unfold their wing-like extensions." said Shira, as she analyzed Zippy.

"So, it's official. We'll explore dracos!" said Chris.

"Let's go!" said Martin. But, Chris stopped him.

"Um, Martin. I was thinking that I should lead them...alone." said the Kratt in green.

"What?! But we always go on adventures together!" said Martin.

"I know, but I want to change it up a bit." said Chris.

"Chris, what's the real reason?" said Martin.

"Look, Martin. I just want them to experience a good creature adventure. Let's just face it. You're kind of...a slacker." said Chris.

Martin's eyes went wide. How could his brother call him a slacker. Then, he looked at him angrily

"Now just a minute, Christopher Frederic Jacob Kratt, I don't know what's gotten into you, but your acting like a totally different person! You're acting like I'm embarrassing you!" said Martin.

"Martin, I can't have you bugging me! I'm the leader of the this team!" said Chris.

"I'm the leader, I'm the leader," mocked Martin, "Look, I'm as much of leader as you, and I'm not going to let a loud-mouth Kratt thinking he's the boss make a fool out of me!"

"Well, you think you can do better?!" said a very angry Chris.

"Yeah, and I'll take Rico and Aviva with me!" said Martin.

"Wait, what?!" said Rico.

"MK, I think this is bad idea." said Aviva.

"So that's how it's going to be? Fine! I'm taking Shira and Nic!" said Chris.

"Um, Chris. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" said Shira.

"Fine, I guess this is how it's going to be. Sometimes, I wish I had a brother who actually works with others, and not just being a selfish Kratt Brat!" said Martin.

Chris looked shocked. "Ohh, right in the heart." said Nic. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well..at least I'm not a big dummy and a clumsy fool like you!" said the other Kratt, as he walked off. Martin wanted to tear up, but held back.

"Martin, he didn't mean that? He's just confused." said Aviva.

"Forget about him. Who needs him?" he said in low tone.

"Oookay, so why don't we just forget about that and head out." said Rico.

"We'll catch up with him. Good luck." said Shira.

* * *

In the forest, the Wild Kratts were walking with Zippy. However, Martin and Chris weren't walking together.

"So, Draco lizards are only one of the few lizards that can glide. There's also the flying gecko," he said as he pulled a picture on his Creaturepod, "These lizards have stretched skin in between their toes, so they can glide through the forest."

"He thinks he such a good Creature adventurer, wait until he sees what I have in store." thought Martin. He went away for a few minutes.

* * *

Later on, the rest of the crew was walking towards the river.

"Well, this concludes the end of the tour. I've hope you learned something." said Chris.

"We sure did, Chris. Although, I think you and Martin should have been together." said Nic.

"What?! I mean, who needs him?! I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself." said Chris.

Then, Martin rode up on a raft and of logs and vines, with seats in it.

"Ahoy there, mateys!" said Martin. Chris looked annoyed.

"Wow, Martin! This is great! I've always wanted to go river rafting!" said Rico.

"How did you make this?!" asked Shira.

"Well, I just made these out of just things I found lying around, unlike Chris, who spends hours trying to figure out where one piece goes." said Martin. Chris glared at him.

"At least my things look sturdy and actually work!" said Chris.

"Oh, really?! Remember the "When Fish Fly" adventure?! " asked Martin.

"That was different! We built that!" said Chris.

"So?! Nobody told you to open you big mouth and blab about how our jobs are more difficult than the girls!" said Martin.

"Big mouth?! Why I outta..." said Chris. Chris was about to punch his older brother!

"CHRIS, CALM DOWN! YOU'RE BEING A REAL..." Rico was cut off by a punch in the nose by Chris.

Everyone gasped. Chris looked wide-eyed, while Rico's nose was bleeding and bruised.

"Rico, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." said Chris.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." said Rico.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Shira, come on let's go." said Aviva, in a low tone. She, Rico, and Shira left, leaving Nic with the Kratt Bros.

"Dude, that wasn't a good thing to do." said Martin. But, Chris remembered who he really wanted to punch, so he punched him in gut. Martin let out a yelp of pain.

"That was just a warning!" said Chris. However, Martin was able to tackle Chris to get a punch in. Chris's eye was swollen. They fought for awhile, until Nic brought it up with his magic.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga...

"Ooh, this looks bad." said Aviva.

"I said it was fine. Chris needed it. He needed to take some of that anger off." said Rico.

"I know, but I wish Chris would act better." said Aviva.

"I wonder how Nic's doing." said the Latino.

* * *

Back at the river..

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" yelled Chris, with bruises and scars.

"WHAT?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" said Martin.

"GUYS, THIS ISN'T HELPING ONE BIT. Look I thought you two were good brothers. Brothers don't hurt each other. I'm sorry, but, you are making fools out of yourselves." said Nic as he walked off.

Was he right? We're they acting like fools?

"I'm outta here to." said Martin.

Chris just stood their angry. But after a few minutes, he felt a little..heartbroken. Tears started forming in his eyes. Then, he started crying out loud. He sat down on the edge.

"Why, why was I like this? Why?!" he said, as he continued crying.

He looked at his reflection as tears dropped in the water. He noticed the black eye. He knew what he have to do.

"I better go. I know, I'll use to raft." said Chris. He got on the raft and sailed down the river. As he sailed, he noticed their were some dark clouds in the sky.

* * *

At the Tortuga, Martin was crying on his pillow. He lifted his head up. His cheeks were soaked, his face was red, and his eyes were red and still filled with tears. He heard a knock on the door.

"CHRIS, GO AWAY! I want to be alone." said Martin.

"Martin, it's us." Shira's voice echoed. She entered with Nic.

"What do you want? Are you here to scold me too?" asked Martin.

"Listen, you and Chris are brothers. I know Chris has a lot of things on his shoulder, like being leader of the team." said Shira.

"Well, Chris was acting all big shot." said Martin.

"He was only trying to impress us. He didn't know what he was saying. But let's get serious. Are you going to let a brotherly argument get in the way of a friendship you and your brother made?" said Nic.

Martin lifted his head and looked at them. This time with weak smile.

"See, now what did we tell you. Now come on." said Nic.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm.

"Aviva, what's going on?!" asked Martin.

"There appears to be a storm north of the river! Heavy winds and huge waves!," she said, then she noticed something else, "Oh no, someone is caught up in the storm!"

They looked at the monitor. Chris was hanging on a branch in the river.

"Oh no, Chris! We got to save him!" said Martin.

"But, how are we going to do that? That storm is getting intense." said Aviva.

It hit Martin again. "With Draco powers! This is something that I need to do alone." he said.

"Be careful, MK." said Rico.

"Activate Draco powers!" he said. In a flash, he flew off to save his brother.

* * *

Chris was trying to hold on to the branch.

"I..can't..hold..on..much..LONGER!" he cried. The branch snapped and he floated down the river, gasping for air.

Martin was flying high, searching for his younger sibling.

"Chris, where are you?!" cried Martin.

He then used his Draco eyesight. Then he saw Chris. But he saw that he was about to fall over a waterfall!

"*gasp*I'm coming for you, Chris. To the Brother Rescue!" said Chris.

"Martin, help! Help!" yelled Chris.

He fell over the waterfall!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Chris.

But, Martin was able to catch him before he landed.

"I got you, bro! Don't worry, I'm here." said Martin.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga..

"He should feel better in a few days. He just needs to get some rest." said Aviva.

"That's good to hear. Can I go see him?" said Martin.

"Sure, but try not to wake him." she said.

Martin went to Chris's room.

"Hey, bro," he whispered,"I'm glad you're okay. Look, I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a little. You were trying to make a good impression on the gang, but I nearly lost you. Over a silly disagreement. Let's not ever do that again.". He caressed Chris's hair. He got up and walked and was about to go, but he heard something.

"M-Martin?" said Chris, with a scratchy throat.

"Chris?" Martin said.

"Thanks, bro. You're the best. I'm glad to have a brother like you." said Chris.

Martin had tears in his eyes as he embraced his brother.

The rest of team was watching. "Aww, that's so sweet." said Aviva. Then, she noticed Rico.

"Are you crying, Rico?" she asked.

"No, i-it's just that l love a happy ending." he cried.

"Oh brother." said Nic.

Shira went over to her journal.

"Thursday, October 6th

There are many types of love. One in particular is sibling love. Today, Martin and Chris learned that they shouldn't be arguing over silly things. And Chris, well, he may have been stubborn, but he's still a good leader, and so is his brother. It's good to see them back together again."

She closed the book.

* * *

Two days later, the team continued their game.

"Is Chris not going to play?" asked Shira.

"I guess not. Well, let's get this over with." said Nic.

Nic was about to serve, but a vine caught it.

"Huh?!" asked Nic.

"Hey, you need a third player?" asked Chris.

"We sure do!" said Nic and Aviva.

"Alright, now it's a game!" said Martin.

They played their game, knowing that Martin and Chris are closer than ever before.


End file.
